


Voltron Bingo - Keith

by Fiery_Mullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: A collection of oneshots I've written for Voltron Bingo.1. Affection: Gen. Keith & Kolivan. “… Keith. What are you doing?”Oblivious to all the Blades around them who either cautiously stepped back a few meters or totally ran away, Keith’s answers was short and concise, “Showing you affection.”2.Pre-Kerberos: Jeith. Recess was perhaps the only time they took a break from each other. James, from constantly having to nag Keith to try and please the teachers and socialize with their classmates more. And Keith from James’ constant nagging.3. Sword: Gen. Keith & Krolia. A strange energy. There was no other way to put it. That was what Keith felt coming from his knife the moment his father gave it to him. For such a small object, the force that it emanated was strong. Powerful.4. Galra: Keitor. That was why he liked surrounding himself with half bloods. He would never trust a Galra.5. Talent: Jeith. James jumped, almost choking on his lunch. Keith looked his way and stared at him, unblinking, then started drawing on his sketch pad.6. AU + Parents: Gen. Dads of Marmora. “He asked where would be a good dating spot.”





	1. Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much to the kind anons who requested <3 I don't know you, but I see you and thank you for making me feel so loved T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen. Keith & Kolivan.

“Mom, how do the Galra show affection?” Keith asked Krolia one morning, prompting his mother to stop the mug, which had ‘Universe’s Best Mom’ printed on in- from reaching her lips part way.

 

“Why do you ask?” She inquired, blinking owlishly.

 

“I want to return the favor. To Kolivan.”

 

It all started with a kiss on the forehead. After the Lions crashed, Keith spent most of his time in the hospital sleeping. In the beginning it was simply because he had not regained consciousness, and later on because he was just too weak to stay away for more than a few minutes.

 

In one of those half awake, half asleep states, Keith vaguely remembered Kolivan fixing his blanket. He inwardly said thanks, still unable to summon the strength or the voice to speak. But what came after took him by surprise. The Blade Leader who barely smiled, let alone showed any affection, bent down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

Smiling, Keith continued “In the blink of an eye, we could be hanging on to life by a very thin thread. Life is too short. We can’t waste any chance showing those we love how much we love them.”

 

“I see.” Krolia took a sip of her son’s freshly brewed coffee. “If that’s the case, I will teach you our ways.”

 

The next day, Keith visited the auxiliary base the Blade of Marmora had established on Earth. He looked all over and as soon as he spotted his target, he dashed at full speed and lunged himself at the Blade of Marmora’s Leader, wrapping both his legs and arms around him like a koala.

 

“… Keith. What are you doing?”

 

Oblivious to all the Blades around them who either cautiously stepped back a few meters or totally ran away, Keith’s answers was short and concise, “Showing you affection.”

 

“I see.” Kolivan patted Keith’s back awkwardly. “All right. That’s quite enough affection now. You can let go of me and go back to your Paladin duties.”

 

“You didn’t like it?” Keith asked as he got off him, looking up with eyes like that of a kicked puppy.

 

Kolivan sighed. “I’m assuming that’s not the only reason you’re here?”

 

“I… uh… just wanted to get some fresh air… inside the… base…”

 

“In your Blade of Marmora suit and with your mother’s blade, I see.” Kolivan frowned.

 

Keith knew he was caught. He pouted. “Look. They won’t let me come anywhere near the Garrison to join meetings and won’t even let me come near the hangars.”

 

“Maybe because you’re notorious for stealing fighters?”

 

“I’ve never…!” Keith paused and immediately reworded his sentence. “I only did when it was necessary!”

 

 

Kolivan grabbed the collar at the back of his neck and picked him up like a cat.

 

“You’re not going anywhere near the hangars. And you’re certainly not going anywhere near other Blades to spar either.”

 

He brought him to the doors and unceremoniously tossed him out. “Go home and rest as you’re told, Keith.”

 

Shoulders slumped, Keith boarded his hoverbike and went back to his father’s house, which he and Krolia moved into.

 

Back at the Blades’ base, Kolivan approached Krolia. “I supposed that was your doing?”

 

Sounding amused, Krolia replied “I just wanted to see how you’d react.”

 

“I did nothing to earn a show of affection.”

 

“Please, Kolivan. You took him under his wing, saved his life and mine many times. And I saw with my own eyes the smile on your face when he finally woke up in the hospital.” Krolia glanced at her most trusted friend and comrade.

 

“That’s something you and I would’ve done for other Marmoran agents.” Kolivan stood beside her by he window, watching Keith riding his hoverbike until it was no longer in sight.

 

“Maybe so. But picking up a young one like a cat is something the Galra do only to their own kin.”

 

 

The End.


	2. Pre-Kerberos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

Recess was perhaps the only time they took a break from each other. James, from constantly having to nag Keith to try and please the teachers and socialize with their classmates more. And Keith from James’ constant nagging.

 

It took less than a week from their first meeting for James to notice that Keith never went to the cafeteria during lunch time. Once, out of curiosity, he followed his classmate. He then saw Keith going to the garden, where he’d play with a fluffy black kitten and give some of his lunch to the little one.

 

“What are you doing out here? Why don’t you eat in the cafeteria?” James asked, sitting down beside Keith.

 

Keeping his eyes on the cat, who climbed up his lap and curled up there before promptly dozing off, Keith replied “There’s just something so relaxing about watching cats.”

 

The next day, the quiet boy was nowhere to be found there. So the day after, he followed him again. This time he ended up in the library. Keith, who looked bore during most of their lessons, surprisingly took studying seriously, going so far as to study even during lunch hours. James was impressed, only to see him napping, using an open book as pillow. He quickly fished his handkerchief out of his pocket when he saw drool starting to slide down Keith’s partly open mouth, sighing in relief when he caught it just in time.

 

The day after that, he followed him again, and to a different place yet again. Keith  climbed up the stairs, and stopped just right before the rooftop doors, where students were off limits. He was about to warn Keith not to dare disobey the school rules when the boy laid down and curled up, right at the spot where the sun’s rays passing through the window fell on the floor.

 

A few years later, when they both got into the Galaxy Garrison, James wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see Keith at the cafeteria on their first day. He went up to the roof, where the solar panels were, and just as he predicted, Keith was right there, napping.

 

 _‘Just like a cat basking in the sun.’_ James smirked.

 

And then he, too, sat down, and quietly ate lunch there. Keith was right. There really was something about watching cats that was so relaxing.


	3. Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen. Keith & Krolia. With a side of Kosmo.

A strange energy. There was no other way to put it. That was what Keith felt coming from his knife the moment his father gave it to him. For such a small object, the force that it emanated was strong. Powerful.

 

His father said his mother gave it to him, but Keith had no clue what she looked like. When she left, he wasn’t even old enough to remember her, though he had vague memories of a melody she used to hum. Perhaps a lullaby, a music dear to his heart though it was so faint he couldn’t even sing it if he wanted to.

 

And yet, when they finally met again, there was no trace of doubt the moment Krolia said she was his mother. He had questions, but all he needed was an explanation. He never needed a proof. It was as if he somehow just knew.

 

When they got stranded on the Space Whale while traveling through the quantum abyss, his mother noticed his innate sensitivity to quintessence. She taught him how to tap into it and how to not just sense it, but feel it with every fibre of his being. How to not just have it, but to control and wield it.

 

Once, Krolia took his knife away. With a playful smirk, she simply told him to find it by using not his five senses but by connecting his life force to it. By doing so, he’ll be able to summon his weapon regardless of where it is. He need not reach for it, his weapon will come to him.

 

The more he tuned out everything else and focused only on his knife, the more he also felt the strange energy coming from it with his whole being. It felt bigger and bigger until it engulfed him completely, becoming one with him. Before he knew it, the Luxite blade was already right there in the palm of his hands.

 

The more time he spent with Krolia, the stronger the energy from his knife became. Keith didn’t mind, because it was a familiar feeling. The knife had become the closest thing to family to him. He could tell the knife words he never would never allow to to pass through his lips. The sword was the only thing that saw him at his most vulnerable. It was the only thing that stayed by his side through it all.

 

The strange energy that came from it was powerful, but it was also as kind and soothing.

 

It wasn’t until Krolia revealed to him that a Marmoran agent’s life force was connected to their blade that everything made sense. The strange energy coming from the knife wasn’t growing stronger. Rather, Keith was just closer to its very source. Funny how just when he finally put the pieces together, they had to part ways. Both him and his knife, as well as him as his mother.

 

Back in the cockpit of his Lion, Keith realized that because his blade- his mother’s very own life fore- had been by his side all along. That was why the Luxite sword always protected him. That was why it saved his life over and over.

 

It was as if his mother never left him.

 

Panicking, his heart started to race. He jumped out of the pilot seat and ran to the door. But he stopped, face contorted in pain and hands tightly clenched.

 

He _musn’t_.

 

And he _won’t_.

 

As a Paladin of Voltron, he had an obligation- a mission far bigger than what his heart truly wanted.

 

Whining, his wolf stood beside him. The look on his face was firm, as if telling him _‘If that’s what you want, I will take you to her. Right now.’_

 

Smiling ruefully, Keith crouched down and hugged the cosmic wolf.

 

“Thank you. But we have more important things to do right now.”

 

 

The End.


	4. Galra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor x Keith.

Violent. Uncultured. Detestable. For the longest time, that was what Lotor thought of the Galra. Compared to the intelligent and sophisticated Alteans, the Galra, to him, were like scoundrels. Incapable of being decent. The Galra to Alteans were like peasants to royals.

 

That was why he liked surrounding himself with half bloods. He would never trust a Galra.

 

It piqued his interest when Acxa, his finest general, spoke so highly of the Red Paladin of Voltron. Especially when she added that, apparently, the highly skilled warrior was also half Galra. It intrigued him even more when he heard from the other Paladins later on that the young boy was also half human. Primitives, as they were known to the Galra, living in a Galaxy far away.

 

Amused, he wondered what kind of person the Red Paladin would be. A vile race and a primitive. There could have been no worse combination.

 

And yet here he was, in the main ship’s lounge adjacent to the bridge, sitting on a sofa with said Galra and primitive’s very offspring using his lap as a pillow.

 

After the Kral Zera, he had found the tiny Blade warrior who saved his life, swaying from side to side until he passed out on the ground. After quickly checking for any injuries and finding none, he carried the young pilot to his cruiser and took him to the mother ship.

 

He couldn’t recall the Paladins of Voltron ever talking about this boy. All he knew was that he was the former pilot of the Red Lion, moved on to fly the Black Lion- impressively. And to that day, was the first and only opponent to ever outwit him in his ten thousand years of existence.

 

He was intelligent. He was fearless. But above all that, he was noble and selfless. Lotor never forgot the communication he spied on during Naxzela. These were all traits Lotor never expected to see in people of his own race. Had he not arrived on time, what a waste of a life, a warrior, a half blood this boy would have been.

 

And his actions paid off, _greatly_ , when that same boy saved his life.

 

Face devoid of emotion, Lotor traced the back of his fingers over the Blade mask.

 

How someone who had the blood of a Galra running through his veins could be so beautiful was beyond the Emperor.

 

But perhaps, through this boy, he can learn to detest his own lineage a little less.

 

The boy stirred, causing his Blade mask to deactivate. He turned to his side, making his hood fall off. He snuggled closer, curling up, and continued to nap.

 

Lotor could only look on wordlessly, blinking twice, before letting a little chuckle escape his lips. He never did like cats, having known only the repugnant witch’s abhorrent familiar as the closest thing to a cat he had ever seen. Granted, the Galra did have cat-like features. But not once did he ever find any of them adorable.

 

_‘Until today.’_

 

Combing his fingers through soft, dark locks, Lotor smiled.

 

“I could get used to this.”

 

 

The End.


	5. Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeith.

“Hey James, what’s the emo kid doing? Why are those girls huddled around him?”

 

“No idea.” James shrugged. “And his name’s Keith, why don’t you guys use it?” James said before taking another bite of his BLT sandwich. One of the girls took a piece of paper and walked away, beaming. Craning his neck, James tried to see what the fuss was all about.

 

“Oh! I know! What about James?”

 

James jumped, almost choking on his lunch. Keith looked his way and stared at him, unblinking, then started drawing on his sketch pad. Curious he got up and walked towards his quiet classmate. His face was contorted in sheer concentration, eyes downcast and lips pouted, making his mouth look much smaller. His face relaxed into a satisfied smile when he was done, and he proudly showed his artwork to James.

  

The class president’s heart skipped a beat.

 

_‘So adorable…’_

 

Immediately catching his own unguarded expression, James cleared his throat. He straightened his face and nodded. “Not bad.”

 

Keith looked like a kicked puppy. He tore the drawing off his sketch book and gave it to the girl in pigtails who asked him to draw it, before closing his sketchbook and sipping his apple juice. Before James could ask him what was wrong, the bell chimed, signaling the end of lunch break and their teacher for the next class came in.

 

After classes were done for the day, James saw the girl in pigtails at the lockers. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. However, she approached him after closing her own locker. James’ eyes widened when she handed Keith’s doodle to him.

 

“You look like you want it. So here, you can have it.” She giggled.

 

“Thanks,” James grinned brightly.

 

“See you tomorrow!” She gave a little wave and walked away.

 

☆

 

“Hey! I want the Red Lion one! You already have the Black Lion one, not fair! I asked for this!”

 

“But the Red Lion is way cooler! I want it! You can have my Black Lion one!”

 

“I don’t want it!!!”

 

Two alien kids lunged at each other, but Keith got in between them just in time.

 

“Guys, guys! It’s okay. I’ll draw the Black _and_ Red Lions for both of you. How does that sound?”

 

“Yay!!! You’re the best, Keith!”

 

And they both hugged him, eliciting a quiet little chuckle from the Leader of the Paladins as he patted both kids on the head.

 

“Good kids.”

 

The group sat under the tree, the only thing that provided shade in the warm summer afternoon in the lush school yard.

 

“I see your doodles are still popular.” James said as he sat in front of them, smiling. “Teacher Ana said she’s really grateful we’re helping with restoration efforts here at school, even though we didn’t really have to. She also said that she always believed we’d go far, and she’s really proud us.”

 

Keith smiled ruefully. “She’s the only one who never treated me differently… even if it turns out I really was. She’s also the one who’s fighting to welcome these guys and treat them like all the other students.”

 

“Times have changed, Keith. Moving forward, the Earth is gonna have a really interesting future. And it’s all thanks to you guys and Voltron.”

 

“You were there, too. All of you. You fought right beside us.” Keith said, as he worked on his sketches.

 

He stretched when he finished his drawings, and gave them to the two alien kids who were over the moon. “Okay, you guys should head back now. Better be home before it gets dark.”

 

“Thanks, Keith!” The kids hugged him and raced each other home.

 

“We should get back to the Garrison as well,” James said, getting up and offering a hand to Keith.

 

“Yeah.” Keith took it, surrendering his weight to James as the MFE pilot effortlessly pulled him up.

 

Lightning flashed and thunder roared, followed by scattered raindrops that quickly turned into a downpour.

 

“Keith, let’s go to my place for now. It’s closer.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The pilots ran to Keith’s hoverbike and drove off. They went into the parking lot of a high-rise building and went up to the 23rd floor. They went to the farthest room from the elevator and stopped in front of the door numbered 2310. James took his keys out and opened it.

 

“Make yourself at home.” He said as he dashed towards his room and immediately came back out, tossing a towel to Keith.

 

“But I’m a… a… achoo!”

 

“Drenched, I can see that.” James chuckled. Seeing the Red Paladin looking like a drowned rat and slightly shivering, he walked closer to his fellow pilot and rubbed his hair with the towel, then wrapped it around his shoulders. “Go hop into the shower. I don’t want you catching a cold. Not on my watch.”

 

“I don’t catch a cold that easi… achoo!”

 

“Oh yeah? Who do you think looked after you all those times you went to the school infirmary? Me, the class president for-“

 

“For three straight years.” Keith, eyes drooping, dragged his feet to the shower.

 

James turned on the pot then made tea for Keith and black coffee for himself. Keith came out of the shower just when he finally set the drinks down. “Perfect timing. I made you tea.”

 

“Thanks.” Keith sat across James on the dining table for two. Looking around, he wasn’t surprised to see how neat James’ place was, considering they spent most of their days in the Galaxy Garrison. His eyes traveled through the paintings on the wall until his gaze fell on a drawing, neatly framed in a handmade cardboard photo frame.

 

“That’s…”

 

Following Keith’s gaze, James turned around. What he saw made him choke on his drink. Heat crept up his cheeks.

 

_‘Crap. I forgot that was still there.’_

 

“You kept it?” Keith asked. “But… I thought you weren’t happy with it.” Keith stared at him with puppy dog eyes.      

 

_‘Stop. Those eyes are lethal… Wait, what?’_

 

“Hold up,” James put his mug down. “What do you mean I didn’t like it? What gave you that idea?”

 

“You looked happy for one second and then your smile faded. So I thought-”

 

“Okay, no. Whatever you’re gonna say, stop right there. Don’t think like that anymore. I loved it. Why else would I have kept it all these years?”

 

 “I see.” Keith’s face softened into a smile.

 

James’ breath got caught in his throat.

 

_‘Geez. This boy. The puppy eyes and a smile all in one night. Go easy on my heart, will you?’_

 

 

The End.


	6. AU + Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen. Blade of Marmora, Keith, Keith's Father/Krolia

Ulaz and Regris were busy chatting about the latest upgrades they’ve made to the Blade suit as they entered the conference room, Regris typing down notes, when the sight of Thace halted their conversation. The fellow Blade was sitting there with his chin resting on interlaced fingers, looking very distraught. They frowned when he shook his head, completely oblivious to their presence, and their jaws dropped when he started mumbling to himself.

 

“This can’t be. He’s still far too young…”

 

Ulaz felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured on him at those words. He hoped with every fibre of his being that he heard Thace wrong. He didn’t know what he would do if something had happened to their littlest Blade.

 

“Thace, what’s the matter?” Ulaz walked towards him, Regris in tow.

 

Thace looked at them with a very grave face.

 

“Keith asked me for advice.”

 

 _‘So the young one is safe…’_ Ulaz felt relief wash over him. “So then why-“

 

Before he could finish his question, Thace’s next words sent alarm bells ringing in his head.

 

“He asked where would be a good dating spot.”

 

Regris dropped his tablet.

 

-

 

Not even two minutes later, the entire Blade population in their headquarters was gathered in the conference room, with Kolivan and his right-hand man Antok standing in front of everyone.

 

“It has come to our attention that our youngest Marmoran Agent has asked for dating advice.”

 

Indignant murmurs and cries of opposition erupted in the venue.

 

“Silence!” Antok bellowed. Everyone noticed his voice faltered. Perhaps there was even a slight whimpering in there.

 

“We will give him the best advice, as we always do, and help him with the preparations.” Kolivan began, eliciting a collective gasp. Heads began to shake in disapproval. “ _However_ , we will be keeping him company, without his knowledge, throughout the whole affair.”

 

The atmosphere in the room changed from that of mourning to excitement, and the tension rapidly rose.

 

“I will be assigning teams to follow his fighter when he leaves the base, watch them from strategically positioned tables in the restaurant he’s going to, as well as those who will be right on their tail from the moment they leave the restaurant to follow them wherever they go afterwards- _wherever_ in this universe.”

 

“Okay but. Can I please sabotage their dinner?” Antok asked, making all (glowy) eyes in the room turn to him.

 

-

 

“Agent 002 in position. Keith has been settled in the restaurant for thirty minutes now. The waiter has approached him a few times, and he looks very pleased with the items he has ordered. I’m starting to feel bad now that we planted an agent in the kitchen to ruin their meal.”

 

“Agent 004 here. I disapprove of his date. Granted, Keith is early, still no one has the right to make him wait.”

 

“Thace, calm down. Once we know who it is, you can lecture the bastard as much as you want. I’d like to give them a training or two about punctuality. Blade style.”

 

“Agent 003 here. Quiet, everyone! Or else Keith’s going to notice us.”

 

“Agent 001 from control room. Agent 003 is right. Be quiet or else Keith might... Wait, he’s standing up.”

 

“He’s coming this way. No more like, he’s zipping this way? What is going on?”

 

“Oh no, are we busted?!”

 

“Shhh! He’s stopping at the table beside mine and… covering his face with _The Galra Times_? Why?!”

 

“Is this how humans date?!”

 

“I don’t know, do I look like a human to you?!”

 

“I said quiet! I just heard Kolivan slapping his forehead over the comms!”

 

Keith peeked out of the edge of the newspaper to look, prompting the rest of the Blades scattered in all corners of the restaurant to follow his gaze. Just then, the door opened and the most gorgeous Galra lady sporting the most stunning eyes in the universe walked in, together with a rough looking, but very handsome human with the gentlest smile. They were holding hands, fingers interlaced.

 

The Blades were all frozen in place for three and a half seconds, until someone broke the silence over the communicators.

 

“Agent- Oh forget it. Ilun here, reporting from the kitchen. The chef’s ready to serve the meals. I have implanted all the specified ingredients into their corresponding dishes and-“

 

“No, Ilun! Abort! Abort! Abort!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Those are not for Keith’s date! It’s for Krolia and Keith’s father and if we let them eat that _we are going to die_!”

 

Seeing the server just in time before taking out the orders, she swiftly did a cartwheel to stop him, causing the trays to topple over and all the luscious food to spill on the floor. The chef, seeing this, turned red and roared.

 

“Why you, you’re fired!!!”

 

Beside him, Vrek, dressed in an apron, gave Ilun a thumbs up. She shrugged and left the kitchen.

 

The chef came out and walked towards Keith, bowing and apologizing profusely about the food. Keith looked disappointed, but quietly nodded to the chef. Seeing the puppy dog eyes, Antok clutched his hand over his chest.

 

“That’s it. Everyone! Assemble to the kitchen. _Now_.” Making sure to stay out of Keith, as well as- _especially_ \- Krolia’s sight, all the agents spying from their assigned tables reported to the kitchen.

 

Vrek activated his luxite sword and pointed it towards the chef, before making sign language with his free hand.

 

“What, what?! I don’t understand, what is he saying?!” The chef whimpered.

 

Ilun, now back in the kitchen with an army of Marmoran agents, was happy to interpret for him.

 

“You will let us help you make all those dishes once more, with the best quality and as quickly as possible, or your restaurant will never be heard of again.”

 

The food was prepared in record time, and as requested by the client, served along with a bouquet of flowers, chilled wine, and a card with a very cute doodle of Keith’s parents. Below it he scribbled the words “Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad! Love, Keith”.

 

The chef was surprised, and grudgingly pleased, at how good the Blades were at following his instructions. By the time they were done cooking, he was on his knees, begging them to stay and work for him for ten times the salary he normally offered. However, the Blades declined his offer, saying they already had the best job in the universe.

 

And that was making sure their littlest Blade was always happy.

 

 

The End.  


End file.
